Western Story: True Grit
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: What the title says: A little of in-betweens...different events, scenarios that happen!     Mainly Laboeuf/Mattie Ross and slight Rooster/Mattie:D
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my remake of the story I no longer have on my profile, and it is better and much more interesting that the last. I hope you readers out there enjoy it, and hopefully give me some loving feedback, which would be greatly appreciated:D Thank you and enjoy!**_

**XXXX**

_**Cherokee Nation, South of the Arkansas River**_

**XXXX**

The southern skies were slowly turning colors.

Young Mattie Ross took a look up high above. In her eyes, the sky looked almost like a canvas. A canvas, with mixed watercolors, each color dripping into the next. It was beautiful.

**XXXX**

Not only did the skies catch the young girl's attention, but so did the dry heat surrounding her. The sun was setting, but that didn't mean you felt no warmth from it's cooling heat. She wasn't too fond of it, but once comforted by the softness of her small little sleep mat, there was no going back.

The ground was cold,it's soft breeze sneaking up through every little stitching of the mat, bringing her even closer to falling in deep sleep.

**XX XX  
>XX XX<strong>

Saturday dawned bright and sunny.

Mattie Ross was still deep in sleep, rolled over to her side, putting all of her weight on the only arm she seemed to have left in her possession.

She couldn't quite understand the dreams she's been having day after day, but it was about the same thing. Same scenarios...same everything.

**X  
>X<br>X**

After waking to the sun's radiating heat upon her face, she felt her body stiffen, and knew there had to be at least a few muscles in her body that had been pulled. The only thing she knew she could do to fix that was to raise her arm high and give out the biggest stretch she could.

It barely helped but it was worth a try. And that try was great.

**XX XX**

Mattie took a long persistant look around after wipping the sleep from her eyes. There were many tall, stalky trees, a few tiny animals here and there. Then there was:

Marshal Cogborn and definately no sign of the Ranger. He was still lost in dream, even one tap on the shoulder or maybe even a kick to the side wouldn't wake the sleeping giant. He was limp as a log, hanging high above a small river bank, glistening in the sunshine with an empty glass bottle of whiskey behind his turned back.

Mattie didn't dare to wake him.

**X  
>X<strong>

She yawned for the first time this morning, and began to collect her things. The first thing she grabbed was her sleeping mat. She rolled that up with the strength of her one hand, and hitched that up on the saddle. And all the rest of those little miscellaneous things, even her pa's pistol were shoved into her sack that hung loosely over her shoulder, attempting to mount herself on her own horse.

Young Mattie tried so hard, and used so much energy, she began to work up a sweat. It seemed a bit odd, but a girl only 16 years old without an arm and barely no strength to begin with; it was like a run about in the thickest of wood.

**XXX**

**XXX**

"Darn it anyway."she scuffed the side of her boot across the grass below her with a frustrated grumble, staring down at her ponie's chipping hoof.

**XX**

**XX**

She had bent over on her knee, taking only a closer look at her hoof. Once she found out it wasn't a chip, but a crack, Mattie only blinked.

**XX  
>XX<strong>

A few moments to think to herself, Mattie zipped her head around after hearing the whinnying of a mare, finding out that it was indeed the Texas Ranger she seemed a bit worried about.

He pulled the reins back carefully in an instantaneous motion, and the horse stopped soon after.

Mattie smiled small stareing face to face with the mare that stood 2 feet taller than her, and it's head dangling downwards in wanting of her pet.

"I could see Marshal Cogborn is still a'sleeping?"he spoke to the young girl, but the way it was pronounced and worded, it was more of a question. Mattie took a quick look over her left shoulder, and saw Mr. Cogborn's turned back.

She nodded her head.

"I believe so."she stated, giving her full attention back to the butterscotch colored mare, stroking it's muzzle and getting back in return, a loud whinny.

**XX  
>XX<strong>

Mr. Laboeuf watched how sweetly the girl bonded with his pony, and jumped from it's back in a spontaneous fashion.

He wriggled his nose free of the tickling from his mustache right below, and removed his buckled hat. Mr. Laboeuf surely wasn't the one to be filthy, but with the sun shining over his head and glistening in his locks of hair, it revieled a whole lot. Nobody could blame the man; they have been out here now for a few days already and his hair was looking greasey, and his face becoming a bit gruffy.

Mattie slid her her eyes upon Mr. Laboeuf, and left them there for a while.

"When must we depart, Mr. Laboeuf?"the young girl asked nonchalantly, her almond eyes now shining in the growing sunshine above, trying her best not to squint.

Laboeuf raised his arm, resting his one hand over top of his hat to keep it still, while he moved his head to stare up at the sky. He did use his last free hand as a visor, blocking out partial of the sunlight. "We should head-on before too long."he answered her wonderous question with the best answer, and dropped his arms down at his sides.

Mattie took a long moment to wonder if Mr. Laboeuf's eyes were really on her, but indeed not. She felt silly for thinking such a thing and turned to see Marshal Cogborn, now flipped over on his back, and an arm drapping over his belly, with his hat over his face.

"I reckon we better wake Mr. Cogborn from his sleep. It's time anyway."he interrupted the chirping birds and the quiet silence for the final time, standing tall with his hands each wrapped around his bandoiler.

**XX**

Mattie stared down at her own two boots, found a free string, and bent down to retye it, while gazing up at Mr. Laboeuf from time to time.

"I will wake him Mr. Laboeuf."she told him in a ready, hyperful tone of voice, but it was rather a waste of her time. How could she be so naive, so silly. She knew well she has no other arm to help her in this new situation.

Young Mattie took her eyes from her boot, and squinted back up at Mr. Laboeuf, whom stood there as quiet as a mouse.

**XX**

**XX**

It took Mattie a while to get to what she was about to say. It was there, hanging at the tip of her tongue:

She just let it go, and gave Mr. Laboeuf a stare as before. She took those two loose strings and tucked them into the boot, and standing back up, with a slight wobble to the right.

"Marshal Cogborn?"

Mattie was standing right beside Marshal's limp body, leaning down to remove the hat from his face and glared down at him.

He moved a few times, in order to get the girl away from him, and grumbled something deep in his throat that barely made no bit of sense to her ears. Mattie snaked her eyes slowly back toward Mr. Laboeuf, whom stood right beside his pony, holding those reins in a clenched fist staring back at her.

She sighed full of exhaustion, before returning to her duty, and this time dropped to her knees. "Mr. Cogborn. We must leave before too long."the almond eyed child said full of gruffle, moving her hand forward and pressed it against Cogborn's middle back, feeling it squish a bit with the much force she put on it.

He did respond. But only a muffle:

"Please Mr. Cogborn. We have to get these supplies back to Yell County before long, and I am not the kind of woman to guff, but I demand you get up!"Mattie explained clearly, removing her hand from his back and standing up.

Out of the blue, Mr. Laboeuf's horse whinnied with the most desperate kicking hind legs, Laboeuf couldn't quite hold her down himself.

**XX**

****Then a gun shot cracked through the air, and by the frightful, powerful sound of it, it had to be none other than a shotgun.

It startled the three travelers. Laboeuf cursed multiple times below his breath; never cussing aloud, trying to hold the massive, kicking mare down by wrapping each shakey arm tightly round it's thick neck which quivered as badly as the Ranger himself, and Marshal Cogborn jolted awake. His fleece jacket half-hanging off his body on his right side, situating his eyepatch.

Mattie spung round on her heels, realizing that the gun shot triggered all the horse's fear gene.

She made a quick attempt to hold one of them down, but Marshal, whom was standing right behind her after a quick walk; found one of his hands gripped tightly to the back of her coat and forced her backward with a tough pull.

"Mr. Cog-born!"she nearly fell over, catching herself before even coming in contact with the ground, and watched Mr. Laboeuf struggle.

::

::

::

The heart in her chest was beating faster than ever before. Even the adrenaline she barely experience was pumping through her veins like deadly sun's blazing heat waves weren't helping as she wipped at the droples of cool sweat that tickled her face.

So many things were happening all at once, and before long at all, the sun died, and grey unwanted clouds covered fully, bringing on the much needed cool, wet breeze.

"M-Mr. Cogborn. I will get help!"the girl shook as terrible as the words escaping her dry lips.  
>Cogborn turned round to meet the eyes of her, his hands still on the rampaging mares.<p>

"Go little sister. Hurry back!"he bellowed aloud, over the whinnying and trampling hooves of the mares.

**XX XX**

She nodded, swinging her sack around, patting it down at her side.

Cogborn nodded back, and she turned her back:

**XX XX**

**Hello readers; hope the begining chapter was much entertaining:D much thanks to a special someone for helping me make it more interesting and descriptive.**

**I just hope it makes some sense and hope the characters aren't OOC:/**


	2. Chapter 2

**XX XX  
>XX XX<strong>

She wasn't even halfway there.

Mattie was lost in the wood: she was lost with no required equipment she needed. No compass, no canteen. All the girl had in her sack for defense was her pa's old .44 Dragoon pistol and a small switchblade Mr. Laboeuf had found far back in the Indian Territory on their hunt for Chaney.

**XX**

**XX**

The wind was slowly becoming a hassel. It whipped her twin braids round like a ponie's tall trying to bat at those pesky flies, but never seemed to keep them away for long with the growing stench and the bugs were all around her. The mosquitoes, those annoying things never gave up on trying to bite her pale flesh.

All she could do to keep them away was slap around, until she had heard no sign of their buzzing cries in her ears.

**XX  
>XX<strong>

She couldn't tell where she was anymore.

She thought she had to be at least somewhat near a river from all the growing bugs that soon took control, causing her to slap every inch of her skin; and missing each time, after looking at the palm. Finding nothing.

**:: **

Hours later, night was soon closing in on her. Little Mattie sighed, sleep taking over her body and even mind. But she knew she had to keep moving on. She was nearing halfway; traveling north, if she remembered correctly, as if there was a compass rested right in the palm of her hand pointing straight up.

Realistically there wasn't.

She had to go with what she had locked inside her mind, and sometimes her instincs.

**XX XX  
>XX XX<strong>

and now her gut was telling her to stop and eat something.

**X**

Mattie aimed her face to the darkening skies above, and at that one moment, there was an alarming fire in open air.

It was merely an echo in the distance the way it hit her ears, but being carried off in the swaying wind, it was hard not to notice it.

**XX**

She was gone. She was alone and panic began to swell up inside her small body, flowing through her entire body, just like a venomous rattler bite; which she once had, feeling each limb become numb.

The excess built up saliva in her throat was quickly swallowed, and her almond eyes fell down as she planted herself into a less dirty spot in a patch of damp leaves, back against a near tree brushing her coat, and removing her hat, holding it over her lap.

All the food she had was dry cornbread in her sack that she had pulled out, and broke carefully into pieces, making it seem more than it was.

**XX XX**

**XX XX**

Back at the campsite,

Laboeuf and Cogborn were over-ridden so soon.

Three against two isn't played fair.

**XX**

The three enemies let out a few hardy laughs, revieling their many missing teeth, asses flat on their dark mares.

Laboeuf moved forward a step. Cogborn watched, and followed, putting a hand over his shoulder that had once been shot straight through, in an accidental shot.

**X**

The two men on the middle man's sides looked as terrible as the other. Messy greying hair, no hats, and beards down pass their chins. But the middle man which seemed to resemble Lucky Ned Pepper. Missing teeth, potholes here and there, and scraggly greying brown hair, even a 'stache which was discolored a deep yellow, nearly brown, but striking blue eyes that you couldn't escape curved those chapped lips into a smirk was much handsome than the other two:

He wanted a fight!

**X X X  
>X X X<strong>

Laboeuf pulled out his Blunderbuss pistol, from the holster in one swift movement, but did not fire.

Rooster kept his gun hidden by the fleece coat over his body, but was still close enough to pull out and shoot: "Where ya'll from?"the middle man asked, that curve in his lip gone, with nothing left but a deadly stare.

Laboeuf was wanting to step up, but Rooster knew it wasn't right:

"My friend and I come from Dardanelle, Yell County."Rooster answered, being as calm as he knew he was to be, but also very strict with his voice that growled as words left his lips.

The middle man took a look at his henchmen from the right of him, whom was sitting calmly, mounted on his black and white painted pony, staring back.

Laboeuf and Rooster watched while they shared a few words to each other in peace, and turned back.

"Hm? Marshal Reuben J. Cogborn? Ya'll the ones that killed off Ned Pepper and his gang?"he asked, moving about in his saddle, wrapping his long, dirty fingers around the dark leather horn of the saddle, pushing aside his ripped vest that seemed to be hidding his weapon, shoved into his belt.

**XX XX**

Rooster shot a quick look at the man, and pulled out his large Owl Rifle wrapping his finger around the correct parts, and cocking it.

Texas Ranger cocked his and aimed the same.

**XX XX**

He and his men let out a same deep hardy laugh, and pulled out their weapons.

**XX XX**

Middle man turned round to his left then right: "Ready boys?"he said with a spit of his chew, nothing showing his emotions besides anger that painted his face, and shot!

**XX XX**

**X**

**X**

Mattie turned her head in an instant to the right. It was another gun shot!

She was two worried she couldn't even pack up her leftovers in the sack and stand up. Mr. Laboeuf and Marshal Cogborn were back that way.

To head on and grab that help that they needed, she was to continue on going straight. If she went to turn round and flee back to the campsite, she had to turn and go south...all over again. Mattie wasn't fond of back-tracking but it was all worth it.

Those same wicked bugs continued to bother the heck out of her, but she was used to it, only smacking them away when she felt them nip.

**XXX  
>XXX<strong>

Night had completely covered her, and she headed back south with her hat, her sack over her shoulder, and mind open and aware.

**XX XX**

**:D I hope that was great as the first...I am begining to get more descriptive with my stories and are liking it! Feedback and loving reviews would be loved:D Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**XX XX**

**XX XX**

It wasn't long before hearing more gunshots.

Several were fired actually by the ricochets, and heart stopping sounds that were pierced through the dark midnight sky.

Mattie herself was becoming very tired, and the bugs just wouldn't go away. She yawned, gazed up at the sky, finding only a few glistening stars, and sat down, with her sack in her lap, and back against a damp mossy tree.

**XX**

**XX**

The fear she once felt had died off hours ago. Now all that was left was exhaustion and anger. Mattie Ross wasn't likely the one to become upset so fast, but just being here alone, being unable to make it. Just sitting there half-numb, dozing off to the sounds of guns, it was tearing her.

**XX**

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

**XX**

Rooster was clean. No bullet wounds, no nothing. He stopped firing as soon as Ned Jr. and his men stopped.

They all put their weapons away, and gave the other a stare. Rooster and Laboeuf were kind of taken back by this predicament. That was probably why he resembled that man so well.

Ned Jr. was Ned Pepper's brother. It was strange and very unpredictable.

**XXX**

Ned Jr., still mounted upon his mare, with a hand gripped tightly round his upper arm, gave Rooster the most hateful stare, the most hateful sneer that anyone could've given a man. Before leaving, Ned turned, spat out a large mouthful of blood, and was ready to speak his last few words. 

Rooster gotten close. A bit too close to the angry, vengeful brother. Ned Jr. said with a croak in his throat: "I ain't givin' up and I won't give up!"and he fled off with a bloodful wound, running off back to where they came from, headed west.

**XX XX**

Rooster watched them leave. Bugs flying constantly around him in multiple directions. "We have to find Ms. Ross."Cogborn moved a hand up in the air and swatted the flies and other strange insects away from his face, before turning carefully toward the Texas Ranger, whom was nearly shot in the face. But instead, just gotten a cheek bruised and skinned.

The Ranger nodded, looking far into the pitch black distance of the grassland between trees and more trees.

His hat was pulled off, and rested at his side in a clenched fist.

A hand slowly covered the bleeding, burning skinned cheek, and pulling back only to find some blood soaking through to his bare calloused palms beneath the glove.

**XXX **

**XXX**

Rooster walked toward the Ranger.  
>Each step as loud as the last:<p>

Ranger stared at him, eyes full of wonder as to why he was so near him. He cleared his throat hard behind a cupped hand in order to speak, but was interrupted by Rooster, who was actually gazing down hard at the man's bullet-burnt cheek.

"You might wanna' get that covered, Mr. Labeef."he stepped backward, standing correctly again, and collected his things, hitching them up with him as he mounted his mare. Laboeuf was a bit hesitant, staring into the empty space between Mr. Cogborn's forearm and the neck of the mare.

He nodded again, and hopped up, getting his boots snuggly tight in each stirrup, grabbing both pair of reins, and giving them a little shakey, sitting there steady. Alert and ready whenever Cogborn was.

Marshal Cogborn had led the way, leaving the Texas Ranger on his heels.

**XXX XXX  
>XXX XXX<strong>

An hour after finding themselves deeper in an unknown wood, Mr. Laboeuf jumped off with a bit of a wobble, and found himself staring ahead at the unmarked path.

Nothing but tall, stalky trees, that shook violently in the chilly wind that began to pick up without really putting any thought to it. Rooster's eyes fell downcast at the man beside his mare's hind, whom looked as silly as the 'Rodeo Clown' he still thought he was; just watching him creep toward each tree as if something or someone was hiding behind it, waiting to pounce.

Rooster rolled his eye, reached out an eagar hand, and grabbed hurtfully to the soft, yet rough material of the Ranger's fringy outfit. The Ranger was in full shock after experiencing another one of Rooster's tough moments.

Laboeuf's eyes stretched, and he moved back with the force of the pull.

"Stop messin' round and get yer' ass back on the horse. We have no more time to waste." he scolded, releasing his grasp from his backside, and looked up, exhausted, at the starless sky. "It looks like a storms 'bout to hit."he finished, returning his stare out ahead of them, waiting as patiently as he knew he couldn't for Ranger to get mounted.

Laboeuf pretended as if that hadn't happened, and climbed up his horse, swinging his right leg over as so, while squeezing both boots into their stirrups and grabbing both reins to each mare.

**XXX XXX**

**XXX XXX**

The was a stormy boiling up ahead of the young Mattie Ross while she resumed sitting there, back against a wet tree, hoping to soon get back the strength she needed. Mattie was never the kind of girl that gave up, and she thought back on those times, and soon found herself on her feet.

The sack had swung in the movement of her own body movements, when she brought her eyes back upon it, and pulled out a small crumble of cornbread, popping it into her mouth.

It was dry, very bone dry. It had no taste at all, just completely without a doubt flavorless, causing her to quiver and when there was nothing else to do, besides spit it aside, she took a big gulp and felt the soggy chunk slither down her throat rather slowly.

**XXX**

The passing hours of midday into night must have changed the quality of the cornbread of which tasted fine hours ago, but now was nothing more than a piece of soft, squishy chip of wood.

**XXX XXX**

looking up ahead passed the trees, and the flapping creatures of the night, she noticed how empty the night sky was. Not even the moon was visible.

Mattie removed her eyes from the dark sky, and continued on going back.

But on the way, she decided she'd stop just for a while longer. Hope to soothe those stinging bug bites with some of her own family remedies. It was nothing more but a clear thick bottle of a thick, sap colored liquid, that she had pulled from her sack which lay about on the ground, beside her and even had thought to making her own fire.

**XXX XXX  
>XXX XXX<strong>

Meanwhile in search of some wood for the fire, she hadn't wondered off to far from the site, and went sliding down a few ditches, collecting mud, leaves and whatever else nature intended on laying around these parts on her skirt.

Mattie was a great scavenger and had great intensions on finding the right type of wood even. She learned those few things from none other than Frank Ross himself. Her father.

And it was a good thing he had. Mattie was always the type of girl who loved going out and exploring. No wonder she was so intelligent and high on dreams. But she was also the strong type. The one whom never take guff; wasn't too good with a gun, but still was indeed a great, quick learning young lady.

**XXX  
>XXX<strong>

If only she were more familiar with these unknown parts of Yell County, then she wouldn't have to be in the mess she was in now.

**XXXXX  
>XXXXX<strong>

Rooster pulled out his pocketwatch yet another five minutes later, after listening to Mr. Laboeuf behind him mumble about it over and over.

"Marshal Cogborn, I don't believe I am familiar with these here wood."he had broken the silence with that deep, southern voice of his, and by the sound of it, he fell right into a relaxed state, riding one handed, with two pairs of reins tight in his fist, and the other hand flopped down over his left thigh.

Now how could someone be so relaxed if there was an extra hundred-to-thousand pound adult mare traveling right behind you, that was in desperate need of a drink.

**XXX**

Rooster directed his face upon the eyes of his allie behind.

"There is a storm cookin' and we ain't gonna' stop until we see Ms. Ross again."he demanded, and kept the mare on trotting along, the unmanaged path, that was seen merely covered with trees.

Laboeuf removed his hat, and went in for a bugging itch.

But he couldn't quite itch it all the way, seeing that he still had his thick blood-stained gloves on, and no way of removing them besides the use of his teeth.

He had no time to mess around anyway.

Laboeuf pointed his eyes toward the sky, and rested his hat back on flicking his nose free of a tickle.

**XXX XX**

**XXX XX**

It only took a few minutes for the rain to fall down like bullets.

**XX  
>XX<strong>

Now something that was mainly just a small trip to Dardanelle, only to drop off some required supplies has now ended up as a rescue mission, through unknown territory.

**XX**

**XX**

Trotting on the dirt, getting drenched, ever step sounded exactly the same one after the other. Slushy and terribly muddy, hooves of those mares collecting as much of the soggy dirt they could.

Rooster stopped only a few seconds. He tried to ignore the aching muscles in his thighs, and calves, continuing his trotting through the mud and rain, but right after Mr. Laboeuf's constant cough he was a bit aware of what could happen

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Hopefully these chapters make some sense, and aren't OOC. But in my upcoming chapters, I will hopefully add a setting...thanks for reading!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**XXX**

**XXX**

Night was soon coming to an end, and so was the rain.

Mattie had fallen asleep beside the burnt fire, nothing but the wet, muddy earth and hat for comfort.

She moved around a few times, and cringed her nose after feeling the tense muscles in her body. Mainly the middle of her back.

"Huh."Mattie continued to move, with a slight groan and finally raised up, with her bottom still sunk deep into the mud. She couldn't quite tell if it was start of the new dawn or illusions she had rolling around in her head, with much sleep left to rub from her eyes.

Mattie did rub her eyes, and gave the strongest stretch she could give with an aching back, before standing tall on her feet, and packing her sack.

**.**

**.**

Staring off into the distance where the growing new light of day began, Laboeuf continued to cough, trying to brush off the terrible cold the passing rain that drenched him.

Rooster sighed, and let out his own cough.

They both knew they have been traveling these strange unknown wood for a near 24 hours, and haven't seen young Mattie Ross yet.

After only five minutes tops, Rooster decided he'd stop and give the mares sometime to rest. He dismounted his mare, and grabbed it by the reins, pulling it toward a nearby tree, by side of the last two.

Ranger Laboeuf slowly dismounted his, in a tired, twisted way, coughing again.

Rooster stared at him as so, meeting the slow healing cut across his left cheekbone. Laboeuf hated it. "Marshal Cogborn, It would greatly 'preciated if you stand off a bit."he raised the scratched tone in his voice, and placed a hand gently over the cut, for his eyes unable to see.

Rooster turned away as no big deal and returned back to the three mares, petting each one individually.

Laboeuf coughed, and pulled out his pipe from his saddlebag. Rooster watched him fill it with tabacco, and flicked his match, lighting it.

**XXX**

Mattie let out another yawn, feeling the new day's heat glow upon her cheeks, while she continued traveling back south.

She thought it was all in her head when she heard the sloshing sounds of footsteps in the mud. But poking her head between the trees, she caught sight of whom it was.

Mr. Laboeuf, still in his costly fringed Ranger outfit, and spurs that sparkled in the sunshine, through the mud that covered pipe glowing the same way, and Marshal Cogborn. All gruffy, one-eyed, hefty body covered in that damp fleece coat, and dark boots that completely blended in with the mud below.

She was just so glad to see them again.

"Mr. Laboeuf...Marshal C-Cogborn!"she smiled half-heartedly, merely choking up on the spit that rose up with the words that exploded out, after finding her own pony snorting and swishing it's tail right behind Mr. Laboeuf's pony.

The two men, mounted on their ponie's took a quick look behind them. Laboeuf said to the young girl, sitting up tall as so:

"I believe this is yer's, Ms. Ross."he gave the short girl a friendly smile, while forcing the mare from behind up in plain sight by the reins, watching Mattie's face brighten up. She didn't give a word back, and he handed her the leather reins.

Mattie pointed her eyes upward. First at Rooster, then Laboeuf who was kind enough to return her. "Thank you very much, Mr. Laboeuf, Marshal Cogborn."she thanked both the men kindly, before making a tasteless attempt upon the mare.

Rooster and Laboeuf both witnessed.

They both saw how much she had failed.

**XX**

She swallowed, her cheeks flushed from the nervious feeling that was already coming over her.

Laboeuf coughed, and jumped from his mare.

She heard those slight jingles of his dirty spurs smushing in the mud creep behind her, and spung around. "I believe you need some assistance, Ms. Ross?"the way those words came from his lips sounded more like a question than a remark.

Mattie's cheeks flushed a deeper rogue and her smile fled.

"I do not, Mr. Laboeuf."she puffed her chest after letting him have those few words, and made another clumsy attempt. It was as weak as the others. Maybe a bit more off, but still. Mr. Laboeuf watched her, snickering behind his hand, that he coughed into.

She heard him, and it angered her, causing her to mess up more than ever, nearly getting one of her boots stuck into a stirrup.

"Mr. Laboeuf, your constant pressuring isn't appreciated. Would you mind being more of a gentleman?"she stomped her foot, and gave him a hard stare. It was more of a sweet stare. Ms. Ross could never make the right faces with the correct feelings, but otherwise It was cute. It was just the 'being more of a gentleman' wording that bugged him. Mr. Laboeuf was always the gentleman. More than Marshal Cogborn anyway.

He breathed in the warming air around them through his flaired nostrils, before bending over to cough, and stepped backward. Standing beside his mare.

Rooster gave Laboeuf a strange look.

"Hurry it up girly. We ain't got time."Rooster dismounted his mare, dropped the reins, and hurried a bit frustrated toward the struggling girl.

Mattie knew what he was up to, and motioned for him to back off. "Marshal Cogborn, I can do it. I gotta' learn sometime on my own!"she fussed after those dirty hands of his grabbed both her shoulders, then rolled down until they met her small waist raising her up off the ground.

She watched in suprise, wrapping her legs round the mare.

She stuck her feet in the stirrups, and held the reins Rooster forced her to. He stared up at her with his one eye, and she stared back.

"I didn't need any of your assistance, Marshal Cogborn. I refuse to thank you."

she turned her nose up at him, and looked away. Cogborn shrugged, and said: "Ain't no skin off my nose, sister."he replied back in a nonchalant tone, mounting his mare with with a few wobbles, after squeezing his boots into the stirrups.

**XX  
>XX<strong>

Texas Ranger Laboeuf hopped back upon his own, and trotted right behind Cogborn, and Mattie whom somehow got the rear end always.

The three travelers were too quiet. No more words passed since Mattie's little performance back there, only Laboeuf's constant cough, and horse snorts.

Mattie sighed, and thought about what she had done back there. Turning her nose up to Marshal Cogborn; she was never the rude one. But if it didn't bother him, why should it bother her? She just wondered off, still on the same track right behind, but let her eyes watch the passing trees and all the rest that always belonged in nature.

She squinted for so long as the bright sunlight poured it's hot, blinding rays upon her, unable to see what was really going on around her.

**XXX**

**XXX**

Finally out of the unknown territory, they had met up with the Arkansas River. That's when they knew they could stop and refresh. That's what they did.

**I don't know how many chapters I am going to do, but it will be a little longer still:D**


End file.
